


Choose Your Own Adventure

by marvelqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose your own adventure with Pietro! </p><p>I know the format isn't ideal for a "choose your own adventure" but I hope you like it. Sorry I couldn't hyper link, you have to cut and paste to see the links, womp womp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Own Adventure

You receive a text message from Pietro that says “up for an adventure?” You reply:

1\. Sorry, babe, but I’m tired. Be safe.

2\. Always.

 

1—Pietro texts back “:(” and you spend the rest of the evening alone with a boring unsexual plot.

 

2—Pietro sends you an address and says to ask for Erica. You arrive at the address, which turns out to be a lingerie store in the village called La Petite Coquette. Pietro gives you two options to pick from:

3\. http://www.thelittleflirt.com/shop/product1680.html#.VqRiuMdBJig

3\. http://www.thelittleflirt.com/shop/product943.html#.VqRizMdBJig

 

3—Pietro gives you the address for the Jane Hotel, and tells you to check in. You arrive by Uber and are greeted by bellhops straight out of a Wes Anderson movie. You check in and go to your room—it’s smaller then your closet! And there’s no bathroom (http://www.thejanenyc.com/#/rooms/1); it’s decorated to look like a room on an old sleeper train car. Pietro tells you to put on your outfit and look out the window:

4\. You obey.

1\. You text back that you aren’t really into the room, but thanks for the lingerie.

 

4—While looking out the window you feel a breeze hit your back. You turn and see Pietro with a dozen red roses admiring you. He asks what you think of the room and you say:

5\. Adventurous.

6\. You don’t reply. You go to him and kiss him madly, sticking your hand down the back of his pants and feeling his firm ass.

 

5—Pietro tells you lie down and close your eyes. You:

6\. You refuse to obey. You go to him instead and whisper, “remove your pants.”

7\. You obey.

 

6—Pietro undoes his pants. His cock is already hard. Ready for you. You admire it first—you imagine your tongue sliding from his massive balls, up his shaft, and finally to the tip. Pietro pulls you to your knees. You:

7\. You suck him deep and hard; Pietro moans so loud you worry that the people in the next room can hear him, and you laugh. You are usually the one who gets the louds moans. You grab his ass and hold him tight as you slide your mouth deeper still, and you taste his pre-cum. You move your tongue over the tip of his cock, as you rub his giant balls. Without warning his cum shoots over your face. You laugh, and are taken by surprise when Pietro carries you to the bed and tosses you down.

9\. You suck him deep and hard; Pietro moans so loud you worry that the people in the next room can hear him, and you laugh. You are usually the one who gets the louds moans. You grab his ass and hold him tight as you slide your mouth deeper still, and you taste his pre-cum. He tells you to stop, “I want your pussy.” You obey as he carries and sets you on the bed.

 

7—On the bed with your eyes close, you feel the warmth of Pietro’s breath over your pussy; you moan and shift your body in pleasure as his moist, warm tongue slides slowly over your freshly shaven clit. He begins to suck your clit, while his finger goes down further and plays with the opening of your vagina with one hand, while the other moves to your breast, which he massages. You

8\. You let him suck you to orgasm.

9\. You beg him to stop and fuck you with his cock.

 

8—Pietro’s kisses and sucks you in places down there that you have never felt pleasure. Your body is warm and waves of pleasure hit you from your does to your head. You can’t fight back a scream, as you beginning to cum; Pietro tongue-fucks you, tasting the sweet juices of your cum. When it’s over, he sits above your head, and you fall asleep with your head in his lap.

 

9—Pietro obeys. His cock is warm. He puts it in slow—it’s size stretches your tight pussy wide. You are dripping down there. Pietro loves you moist. He begins fucking you faster. His hard cock feels so good as it goes—his balls bounding against the rim of your lips. The bed is only big enough for one person and a part of you worries you will fall off—still—with one quick motion—Pietro manages to turn you around so you are now on top of him as he fucks you. Pietro tells you to put your big tits in his face so he can suck them while he fucks you. You:

10\. Obey.

11\. Arch your back and ignore him as you ride his huge manhood.

 

10—Pietro thrust in and out of you, sending pleasure all over your body while his hands move to your breast. He rubs one, while holding the other in his mouth, sucking your nipples to erection. He pounds into you harder, deeper, and harder still until you begin to cum. While you are still cumming you feel his muscle begin to cum as well. When you finish you collapse onto his chest and fall asleep exhausted.

 

11—Pietro tries to pull you down, so he can have your tits in his mouth, but you fight him off. You arch back further and his cock rubs your g-spot just right. He thrust into you faster, rubbing over it again and again until you orgasm. When you are done, you collapse on to him and finally give him the tits that he wants. He soon begins to orgasm inside of you and you collapse onto his chest and fall asleep exhausted.


End file.
